


Cigarettes and Lost Dreams

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M, Priest!Castiel, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: A short drabble In which Castiel must choose between Dean Winchester and his life dream.





	Cigarettes and Lost Dreams

Castiel Novak was stuck in a predicament. Should he pursue his dream of becoming a priest or continue the relationship with his boyfriend? 

Castiel gave up him and cigarettes for the 40 days of lent. On holy Saturday, the final day of lent, a knock came to his door. 

There Dean stood, holding out a lit cigarette. One deep drag made Castiel dizzy. 

In that moment, wrapped in Dean's arms, Castiel knew he was never giving him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally done it
> 
> Contributed something the hellfire that is my priest kink.
> 
> Even though he never really became a priest, whatever.


End file.
